


DC Marvel Crossover

by HowlsMoon



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A DC Marvel crossover rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	DC Marvel Crossover

Dana opened her new apartment and unlocked it setting the last of her boxes down. She didn’t know that Deadpool was her neighbor. She recently had a bad breakup so she moved to Canada for a fresh start.

Nightwing was on his motorcycle looking around for any criminal activity while Batman was off fighting with the Justice League fighting the legion of doom.

Serulean was Catwoman's next apprentice also known as the Bandette. Her test was to rob a bank and carry a truck load to their usual meet up. She lands on the skylight and opens the window to toss a bomb directly at the iron vault door.

“Now you kiddies be nice,”the red vigilante said as he finished tying some men who were nearly dead on the lamp post.

Dana started to unpack her boxes and put her stuff away where it should go in her new apartment.

Nightwing suddenly heard an alarm go off at a bank and he went to check it out to investigate.

The bomb exploded tearing a hole in the giant door. Bandette sent a smoke bomb inside before entering in. She didn't want any cameras to witness her presence. 

The building of that apartment was the same building where Deadpool was settling in for now. As he slide inside from the balcony, he sighed,”Nothing but a good night jog and a few teeth to knock out before bed!”  
He pushed his glass door open but then a light from the other balcony caught his eye.  
Dana sadly got a job as a pole dancer at a nightclub as that was the only job she could get. She put on her playboy bunny outfit and locked her apartment door about to leave.

Nightwing sensed that something wasn’t right so he got off his motorcycle and went inside the building.

“Well, that was easy!,”Bandette spoke cheerfully. She practically skipped towards the vault and pulled out a sack as tall as she.  
“Now to go shopping~!!”

Deadpool stared down at her with wide eyes and almost whistled but he don't want to give out attention just yet. He climbed down balconies then waited for her in the dark alley. 

Dana walked away and was about to go past a dark alley. She hated being alone at night by herself.

Nightwing jumped down right in front of her and he stopped her from getting away.  
“And where do you think you’re going baby cakes?” 

Startled she cried out and turned around.  
It was her nemesis Catwoman mention about and yet her crush.  
Bandette dropped her back and pose to a fighting stance.

He crept from a large trash can then hurried to grab her hips from behind.  
“Going out babe?,”Deadpool asked.

“I’m trying to go to my job. Please let me go!” Dana cried and struggled.

Nightwing got in a fighting stance as well and knocked her out on the back of her neck and carried her to his motorcycle.

She groan then fell unconscious in his arms.

He was able to see her outfit in close view.  
“Aaw you look so cute,”he grinned,”But cute shouldn't be out here alone in the dark. Why don't you call in sick and play with me?”

Dana blushed beet red and struggled some more looking into his masked face.  
“You don’t understand! I really need this job and I must go to work now let me go or else!”

Nightwing drove home to his place parking his motorcycle then went inside his apartment and laid her on his bed climbing on top of her.

Her head stir slightly. It was a matter of time before her eyes opened. 

“How bout you start working now?”  
He tore her around and moved his mask halfway to suck her neck. 

“B-but I’m not a prostitute!” Dana protested and moaned.

Nightwing smirked down at her and pinned her down smashing his lips to hers.

“I know that. That's why I'm stopping you from going!”  
He nibbled throughout her throat.

“M-Mmm?,”Bandette respond. She opened her eyes when she felt pressure on her lips then her eyes widen.

Dana stomped her high heel on his foot and ran to the nightclub.

Nightwing deepened the kiss as he kissed her roughly stroking her cheeks.

“Ni-Nightwi--Hmm?!”  
Her words were cut off as they locked lips.

He cursed at himself from the pain but was able to grab her wrist.  
“That wasn't very nice,” he growled. 

Dana started to cry.  
“Please just let me go and let me live my life!” she sobbed.

Nightwing then slipped his tongue into her mouth rubbing her hips french kissing her.

He received a moan which slipped from Bandette's lips.

“A life of selling your body to every customer? Have you know self respect?”

“That’s not what I do! I’m not a prostitute I’m just a pole dancer that’s all!” 

Nightwing then wrestled with her tongue for dominance as he explored her wet cavern.

“Yeah but what happens if someone took you with them then leave you dead in a alley the next day??”

She moaned again as her cheeks scorch red.

Dana sighed.  
“You obviously want me. You’re no better than they are.”

Nightwing came out on top as he then started to suck hickeys into her neck.

“I wouldn't kill you if I tried.”  
He pulled her back in his arms and dragged her back in the shadows to nibble her neck again.

“Aah, that's e-enough Nightwing!,”She spoke,”Please! M-My boss would be … Oh! Pissed at me!!”

Dana started to moan softly again holding onto him. Maybe she needed this.  
“If you really want me you can have me,” she sighed.

Nightwing ignored her and nipped love marks across her shoulders.

She cried out again and trembled at his deadly touch. 

“Gladly,”he chuckled. Deadpool scooped her up and turned back to their apartment.  
They arrived in his apartment instead then he lead her to his bedroom. 

Dana sighed again. Was this always gonna be like this? Nothing but a sex toy to men all the time? She sobbed just thinking about it.

Nightwing took her costume off then sucked and swirled his tongue around the nipple making it harden as he pinched the other one.

“St-Stop please!,”she cried,”Y-You made your point ...hnngh! I won't --A-Aah--rob anymore banks!”

“Be mine,”Deadpool whispered,”And you'll never be sad again.”

“B-but y-you don’t love me! You just want me for my body! That’s it!”

Nightwing then abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one he just got through pinching.

She arched her back whining in agony.

He shook his head and said no.  
“I want to know more of you, if you let me.”

Dana sighed and nodded as she laid down on his bed.

Nightwing sucked on her clit parting her labia and her folds with his thumb.

Bandette pressed her head back moaning a little louder. 

He crawled on top of her smiling down at her. “I go by Deadpool,”he answered. “What's your name beautiful?”

“D-Dana,” Dana said as she blushed her cheeks flushed looking away from him.

Nightwing then fingered her rubbing and stroking along her inner walls.

His smile widen from under the mask. Deadpool went for the kill and kiss her mouth.

She could only climb on her elbows to sit up and claw at the sheets as she moan louder from strange feeling in her core. 

Dana’s eyes widened as she felt his cloth lips on hers. She kissed him back wanting his actual lips on hers.

Nightwing then delved his tongue into her pussy as he lapped at her inner lining.

“Ooh! Omg!!,”she moaned.

He pulled his mask halfway up for his lips to be free and touch her warmth from her sweet lips this time pushing his tongue in. 

Dana mewled into the kiss as she french kissed him back.

Nightwing then took his fingers and his tongue outta her and got ready to enter her.

Relieved and somewhat disappointed, she calmed herself down. Bandette knew what was next after wiping the sweat from her brows and she trembled in fear.

His hands moved to her body massaging as much sensitive spots as possible.

Dana moaned and mewled loudly as she giggled.

Nightwing rammed his shaft into her as he thrusted slowly and gently into her.

“Nightwing! Aah!”  
She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to scream elsewhere.  
Because she was virgin, the pain nearly killed her.

“I like that sound! Do it again!”  
He nibbled at her ear as he listened. 

Dana moaned out loudly and wantonly as she shivered.

Nightwing stopped staying still inside her stroking her cheeks to calm her down.

Bandette quieted down and was stun at Nightwing’s gentle hand and eyes. Her breathing slowed down and she was calm enough to signal him a nod.

He ripped open her clothes and gazed at her curve shape and pale body. 

Dana squeaked and gasped as she was now completely naked underneath him.

Nightwing nodded and thrusted roughly and savagely into her grunting.

She moaned again screaming his name and allowing him to rock her body.

“Wow, you know I can never share you to anyone else ever!”  
He squeezed her breast roughly admiring their softness before diving in to suck. 

Dana squeaked and nodded blushing as she said ahh Deadpool please!

Nightwing grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin as he groaned.

“Ooh, Nightwing! Don't stop! Please don't stop!”  
She moved her hips to draw him further into her womb. 

Deadpool tweaked the nipple between his teeth and used his hand to tease the other same way.

Dana held his masked face closer to her chest and moaned.

Nightwing thrusted faster harder and deeper into her core moaning. 

Bandette pierced her fingernails into his shoulder moaning for mercy.

He smirked and lathered it with his tongue last before leaving it to bruise. Deadpool’s mouth moved to the other to savor until it went sore.

Dana screamed his superhero name in pleasure.

Nightwing found her g spot and pumped and pounded vigorously into it.

“Aah! I'm almost...th-there!!”  
She was already on the edge of sanity.

He finished with a small pop and traveled his lips down the path to her abdomen.

Dana arched her back and she started to leak her juices out of her womb.

Nightwing thrusted into it one final time before climaxing his seeds into her.

“Mmm, you smell delicious,Dana~~!”  
The scent of that aroma grew louder as he moved deeper towards her womanhood. His fingers pressed on something moist first, stroking around it.

“NIGHTWING!,” She yelled. Bandette came hard and ran all over his member. 

Dana whimpered and mewled in lust and in ecstasy.

Nightwing pulled out of her panting as he collapsed next to her breathing heavily.

Her energy was almost drained but between long breaths she answered, “Y’know ...Nightwing. I was...in love you...s-since our first encounter!”

He was curious for the taste and just like he thought it would be, Dana’s nectar was sweet.

Dana couldn’t take it anymore. She twitched and she shivered in delight moaning.

Nightwing smirked at her and said while stroking her cheek, “I love you too.”

She nuzzled sweetly in his palm with a blooming smile.

His tongue stroke faster and even plunged inside several times 

“God Deadpool fuck!!!” Dana screamed loudly.

Nightwing pulled her into his arms pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

His tongue thrust long and hard around the walls of her womb forcing her legs to tremble.

She cuddled his chest and played with his gleaming raven hair until she drifted to sleep.

Dana moaned and mewled loudly again.

Just as her walls crush around his tongue, he quickly pulled it out and stood on his knees unzipping his pant wear.

Dana’s cheeks blushed a deep shade of red as she smiled up at him.  
“Aren’t you gonna show me what you really look like?”

He stopped at looked at her.  
“Wouldn't you be disgusted of my appearance?”

Dana shook her head no stroking his cheeks.  
“I don’t judge based off of looks Deadpool.”

He sighed but gave it a go. All of his costume was on the floor. The darkness covered his face while the moonlight framed some of his appearance but his scars could be seen.

Dana sighed turning on the lights. She looked at him and instantly felt sorry for him.  
“You look sexy and hot to me!” she said giggling and smiling.

“Y-you think so??”  
He was stunned because no one woman ever adore his true self.

Dana nodded and kissed him all over his face to prove it.

Deadpool grinned widely then tackled her on the bed pinning Dana under him then rubbed his member over her opening.

Dana whimpered in response to that and her cheeks blushed pink.

“I'll go slow but if it hurts, let me know when to stop.”  
He pushed himself in and grunts.

Dana wasn’t a virgin so she was perfectly fine.  
“I’m not a virgin. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk Deadpool!”

“Fine by me,”he chuckled, “But you asked for it!”  
He pulled himself halfway out then shoved himself back in, then again and again and again until he was drilling into her core like a crazy machine. 

Dana screamed his superhero name as she arched her back scratching his shoulders.

He pounded against her hips for a viscous friction. Although she wasn't a virgin she still felt tight.

Dana gripped his shoulders her body racking with pleasure as she moaned.

Deadpool cursed and groan under his breath. Their skin slapped together in rhythm and each powerful thrust gave him more access towards her g spot.

Dana gripped his sheets as she mewled arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

He grinded at her in the same position for five more minutes then quickly move from her hold and thrusted from behind lifting one in the air.

Dana mewled softly as she rested her head on the pillow.

He sucked her neck making love marks all over again as he thrusted harder.

Dana moaned softly as she orgasmed all over him inside her.

Deadpool came right after her moaning as he spray seeds into her core. It was a matter a months’ before she's pregnant. Maybe.

Dana arched her back and whimpered softly rubbing his shoulders.

He wrapped an arm around to prevent her from leaving. Deadpool kissed her forehead affectionately. 

“I’m not leaving Deadpool,” Dana said nuzzling his neck snuggling against him moaning as he was still inside her.

“Good!,”he said,”I love you Dana.”

“Ar-aren’t you gonna pull outta me now?” Dana said mewling.

Embarrassed, he pulled out then apologizes. 

Dana put the covers over them and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Deadpool made sure she was warm before falling asleep with her head tucked beneath his chin.

When her watch beeped, Bandette also known as Serulean woke up before Nightwing. She open a message which popped Catwoman’s text.  
It said, Where are you? Have you picked up your errands?  
She furrowed her eyes with worry and quickly snuck out of bed to find her clothes.

Dana woke up the next morning and yawned stretching.

Nightwing the night before put a tracker on her just in case she would sneak off.

She managed to scurry out the apartment through a window and landed safely into an alley.  
“Catwoman will have my skin for sure!!”

Deadpool was already up and whistling in the kitchen. He wore his costume with an apron that says “Kiss the Chef!”.

Since Deadpool ripped her outfit the night before she had no choice but to be naked. She walked into the kitchen.

Nightwing then woke up and wasn’t surprised that she left. In fact he KNEW this would happen. He got changed into his costume and headed out the door.

Deadpool turned when he hears her entering the kitchen and stopped whistling.  
“Well, I guess I'll be having dessert instead!”

Serulean had to find another bank or at least pawn shop before workers open their shops.

Dana blushed shaking her head no.  
“It’s not my fault you ripped my clothes last night!”

Nightwing got on his motorcycle and sped off going to where she was.

Deadpool grinned,”Breakfast is almost ready,sexy! Would you like some eggs and waffles??”

The sun was climbing into the sky and Serulean stayed close to the shadows as possible. She stopped to text her boss behind a trash can.

Dana blushed when he called her that. She nodded quickly unlocking her apartment door put on some clothes then came back to his place next door.  
“Don’t you ever take your costume off?”

Nightwing stopped in front of an alley and threw a bolas at her feet causing her to fall to the ground.  
“Think you can play with my heart do you?! And here I thought you actually learned your lesson! You were going to rob another store weren’t you?!”

Deadpool pouts but replies,”I'm use to but if you insist to see me, I'm alright with that!”

She gasped and glanced at him with shock and terror.  
“N-no please, I--! I have to, otherwise my Mistress will skin me alive!”

Dana walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“I like you just the way you are scars and all. You don’t have to hide yourself from me. The world may have shunned you but I never will!”

“Pfft yeah right. Save it for the judge. You’re wrong you don’t have to. You had a choice and you blew it. You broke my heart. You don’t love me all you do is lie to me! I’m taking you in!”

“No! Nightwing, I do love you! I'm sorry!!”  
In panic and tears, her clawed gloves shredded the small ropes and scurried on her feet to run.

His eyes soften and his smile grew wider through his mask. Deadpool stepped away from the stove to take of his mask, apron and costume or at least peel the top part off to expose his chest.

Dana just stared at his rocking hot body and suddenly had a nosebleed.

Nightwing quickly chased after her this time throwing a metal cable bolas at her feet and took off her gloves taking her with him.

She screamed then sobbed,”I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”

“What??,”he chuckled,”You think my butt’s bigger?”  
Deadpool snuck a kiss then returned to the stove.

Dana wiped her nosebleed and slapped his tight ass butt cheeks.

Nightwing ignored her debating on whether he should take her to jail or back to his place.

Tears ran down her face and she fought through his grip trying to jump off while she shook with fear.

He laughed and made smoochie faces at her.  
“No fair! I'm naked but your still dressed up!”

“It serves you right for ripping my outfit last night! Speaking of that what am I going to do now for a job?”

“Cry all you want but good luck getting out of that. Those are high quality metal cable bolas that are impossible to get out of!” Nightwing growled as he got on his motorcycle with her taking her to jail.

She did give up and cried silently.  
First Catwoman will hate me, She thought, and now Nightwing!  
Soon they rolled in front of the prison. Once by the doors she closed her eyes shut begging to get it over with.

“You've got plenty of times for a better job!,”he answered, “In the meantime, just relax and I'll help you through!”

Dana sighed and nodded sitting down at the table and waited for her food.

Nightwing then decided he would take her back to his place and he untied her once he got there and he threw her onto his bed.

“Waaaughh!!,”she screamed.  
She coward in her knees too afraid to look him in his angry eyes.

He toss the waffles from the waffle-maker onto a plate then slide in some bacon then put the plate in front of her.

Dana started to eat the food humming at how good the food was.

Nightwing sighed. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.  
“I’m sorry but I’ll give you one last chance. That means no more stealing and you stay here with me ok?”

Serulean flinched and looked at her lap.  
“I w-wouldn’t have to ask to be Catwoman’s apprentice if I didn't know you'd fall in love me as well! I'm s-so sorry!”

Soon he fixed his plate and sat down as well. Deadpool plopped on a chair in front of her and started eating away. 

Dana continued to eat her food.

Nightwing hugged her tightly to him as he rubbed her back.

“But if Catwoman f-finds out I q-quit…??”

“How's the waffles babe,”he asked.

“Delicious! Just like you!” Dana said taking another bite as she looked away from him.

Nightwing said to her don’t worry I’ll protect you! 

“Took me forever to make it this Damn good! Grandma's recipe!”

“Nightwing...I love you!!”  
This time she hugged him back.

Dana nodded then finished eating and washed the dishes.

“I love you too baby cakes,” Nightwing cooed to her kissing her lips.

Her heart felt warm again then she smiled at him and return the kiss.

“No, babe!,”he said after he took one last bite before standing up. 

“What’s wrong Deadpool? Did I do something wrong?”

Nightwing kissed her passionately and deeply adding tongue into the kiss.

“I mean allow me,”he replied, “Just wait for me in the shower, while I clean these dishes up.”

She murmured his name between their colliding lips.

Dana nodded and walked into his room and got naked waiting for him in the bathroom.

Nightwing then pulled away from her lips and asked her if she was hungry at all.

She nods.  
“I didn't get a chance for a bite.”

Deadpool hurried to gather all the dishes and scrubbed each down good. Once the dishes were placed, he turned down the hall and steps into the bathroom. 

Dana turned on the water and got in. She started to wash her hair.

Nightwing nodded and lead her to his kitchen where he started cooking her breakfast.

He pulled down the rest of his costume and joined her holding her hips from behind. 

Soon she followed watching him cook.

Dana sighed looking up at him.  
“I need to keep my job Deadpool. It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

Nightwing made her eggs pancakes and home fries for breakfast.

The delicious smell drew her close enough to hug him from behind and watched from behind. Serulean even gave him a kiss on the back of the neck.

“There's other things you can do,”he answered and nuzzled her neck as they stood under the warm water.

Dana sighed again and nodded moaning.

Nightwing purred and he set his and her food on the table.

“You can be a book clerk, a florist, or even sell samples at the supermarket.”  
His hands massaged her body with soap and steaming water.

She thank him and took a forkful without hesitation.

Dana smiled at him and nodded as she kissed his lips.

Nightwing then started to eat his food and said you’re welcome.

He kissed her back, long and passionately.

Serulean was happy to eat his cooking and excited to try out more.

Dana moaned into the kiss as she rubbed his abs.

Nightwing then continued to eat his food taking small slow bites.

Serulean finished eating first and took it to the sink.  
“Y’know, “she answered as she turned the faucet to clean,”This may sound awkward, but I never told you my real name. It's Serulean!”

He hummed at her gentle touch then carefully lead her into the tile wall and kiss her neck. 

“Ahh Deadpool please!!!” Dana pleaded with him moaning.

“Neither did I. My name is Dick Grayson,” Nightwing said to her smiling.

“That means your Bruce Wayne's kid, right? That's so cool!”

He respond by lifting her off the bathtub floor and wrapped her legs around him just after his member tapped at her butt.

Dana mewled in lust and shivered in pleasure.

“No that’s Damian Wayne. I’m just a friend of his that’s all,” Nightwing said to her chuckling.

“Oh, right! S-sorry!”  
Now that it was safe to tell their identity they move the relationship further. 

He only grinded against her for teasing as he finish nibbling her neck and shoulders.

Dana began to whimper softly as she arched her back.

Nightwing nodded and hugged her tightly to him taking off his mask showing her his eyes.

She gasped. Never had she seen such gorgeous eyes looking back at her.

Under the steaming mist of water, Deadpool kissed her again in a rougher kiss.

Dana molded her lips to his sucking on his lips.

Nightwing smirked at her saying, “like what you see?”

“Yea,”she replied sheepishly. She brushed her fingertips around his eye as she studied them. 

This turned him on more and he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her velvet box. Deadpool shoved himself inside beating his hips against hers. 

Dana scratched his shoulders as she moaned loudly.  
“Suck on my breasts!”

Nightwing closed his eyes and shivered from her touch.

“Planning on to,”he smirk then pressed his mouth hard on her bouncing tits and thrusted into her.

She laughed sweetly.  
I didn't know he was so sensitive she thought. She rest her hands back on his chest and decided to kiss his Adam's apple.

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she threw her head back mewling.

Nightwing began to purr and he rubbed her hips wanting her so badly.

His licks and nibble made her nipple erect with a sore hue of hot pink. Deadpool always liked that and did the same with the other. 

She wasn't sure what would set him off more. Kissing his neck, rubbing his body or…  
“Mr. Grayson, “she called in his ear. 

Dana held his head as she screamed his superhero name and she slapped her hips into his.

Nightwing opened his eyes and felt chills go down his spine as he bit her shoulder.

“Aah!”  
Startled,she couldn't help but tremble. 

The slapping of their skin colliding together was mixed into the hissing of the shower water.

Dana elicited some more wanton mewls her body racking with delight.

Nightwing lapped up the blood and cleaned her wound.

“N-Nightwing,”she whimpered.  
She nuzzled into his neck and return the favor by suckling it.

The more he pushed, the rougher Dana bang against the shower walls. 

Dana whimpered in pain and in pleasure kissing his chest.

Nightwing moaned and groaned pushing her into the kitchen counter.

Her breathing turned heavy and her cheeks steamed as she eyed her dark prince.

He was close. Deadpool wanted to burst into her but he had to wait when it felt better to orgasm together.

Dana climaxed and orgasmed all over his length.

Nightwing wrapped her legs around his waist and nipped her neck.

“Mmm, Nightwing!,”she moaned. She couldn't help but to grind his hips to awaken his dark knight.

At the same time, Deadpool exploded into her womb. Their collision was always the best.  
“Someone needs... to get clean… All over again.”

Dana whimpered and shook her head no saying no I don’t!

Nightwing smirked against her skin as he was drowning in pure bliss as he sucked hickeys across her shoulders.

He pulled out leaving cum to streak out between her legs.  
“Don't be shy I can scrub your back!”

She gasped and nuzzled into his jet black hair.

Dana sighed and nodded waiting for him to clean her back.

Nightwing took her costume off then sucked on a nipple making it harden between his teeth while he tweaked the other.

“N-Nightwing! Nightwing….!!,”she cried.

He got some soap then mixed it with a bath rag. Quickly, he apply it around all down her back then scrubbed some down her hips and rear.

Dana began to moan softly as she turned to look up at him.

Nightwing abandoned that nipple to now suck the one he just tweaked.

Serulean bit her bottom lip at the tingly sensation, whining for more. 

“Wanna turn?,”he asked when he looked down at her.

“I’ll wash you now ok?” Dana said getting a bath sponge and put body wash on it and scrubbed his back.

Nightwing then sucked on her clit as he parted her folds to finger her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

“O-ooh, ooohh~~!!,”she moaned loudly and arched her back.

He smirks then stops what he was doing and gave her a turn.

Dana now cleaned his butt cheeks and then the back of his legs.

Nightwing delved his tongue deep into her as he rubbed and stroked along her walls.

He groans low and huskily.

“Nightwing! A-Aah!”  
A familiar knot took form. 

Dana smiled then rubbed and cleaned the front of his legs and his member.

Nightwing took his tongue and his fingers out of her and positioned himself.

Suddenly, Serulean turned him over on his back and got on top with his shaft meters from her folds..”Nightwing,”she breathed,”M-may I ?”

He gasped then his ripped body stiffened. 

Dana then scrubbed his chest and his arms.

Nightwing nodded and groaned as he thrusted up into her.

Serulean cried out. She gripped his hips and started riding him.

The closer she gotten the slower the gap between them closes but Deadpool decided to hug her as she reached to scrub his shoulders. 

Dana then rinsed off her body and got out drying herself off.

Nightwing grunted as his hips slapped into hers groping her breasts.

“Aah! Aah! Yes Nightwing!”  
She bounced her hips to make a harder rhythm. 

Deadpool turned off the water before stepping out to dry off.

Dana fell to the floor and fell asleep still naked.

Nightwing then grinded his hips into hers growling.

She moan his name louder clawing at his chest.

“Wha--?! Dana are you alright!?”  
He picked her up and hurry to place her on the bed. 

Dana was sound asleep. Nothing was wrong she was just exhausted was all.

Nightwing thrusted faster deeper and harder into her.

Deadpool examine for a bit to make sure then pulled the blankets over her body. 

“Yes! YES! NIGHTWING! YES!!”  
She was close. 

Nightwing orgasmed into her and pulled out of her panting.

Her legs twitched but came over his crotch. Serulean lie down on his chest. 

Nightwing pulled out of her and snuggled against her wrapping his arms around her.

She hugged his hips then buried into his chest.

Nightwing nuzzled her neck then closed his eyes after they made it to his bed.


End file.
